<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish You Were Here by bagelistrying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050597">Wish You Were Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying'>bagelistrying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think it’s jack carter not Maxwell idk, Minor Character Death, Sad Vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As fall creeps beneath the waves and up the cliffside, Wendy struggles to let go of fond memories she once shared with Abigail. Based on the Don’t Starve short Wish You Were Here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish You Were Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Wendy flipped the page of her book, a shadow was cast over the pale paper. She froze, a cold chill slicing through the late summer air. Slowly, she glanced up, met with the grinning face of Abigail. Her sister’s hair had been pulled out of their pigtails and tumbled untidily down her shoulders, red overalls already dusty and scuffed up. “Abigail? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Abigail grabbed Wendy by the hand, yanking her to her feet, her book falling onto the picnic blanket behind them. She dragged her further away from the yard, and up to the rocky ledge of the cliff, moss creeping up the sides. She could hear the thundering of waves on rocks beneath them. Abigail leapt up onto the stones, her feet finding a steady surface before beckoning for Wendy to follow her. Another wave broke beneath them. Wendy shook her head, backing away. “No, please, I don’t want to...” Abigail frowned disappointedly.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Abigail began to jump from rock to rock, glancing over her shoulder at her sister who watched her with concern, keeping her distance from the edge. Reaching the highest point, she smiled triumphantly, her hands raised over her head and her back to the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet crack. Abigail’s shoe landed on a patch of moss at a slight angle, slipping off the edge of the rock. Throwing an arm out for balance, Abigail tried to stabilize herself, but there wasn’t time. Holding her hand out desperately, the wind tore at her hair as she vanished over the edge. Instinctively throwing her hand to her mouth, Wendy rushed to the edge, her throat closing up with panic. Her sweaty palms clinging to the rock, she peered over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Another large, flat ledge jutted out from the cliff below them, the lower level colorful with well tended grass and a neat pile of swept up lilies and leaves. Well, not neat anymore. Abigail’s smiling face popped up from the leaf pile, flowers stuck to her hair. There was a slight scratch in her front tooth, but she grinned nonetheless. Relieved, Wendy slid down the rock down to her. She leaned over and plucked a lily out of Abigail’s hair, pinning it above one of her pigtails and racing up the ledge and back to the house. Abigail’s excited footsteps behind her, they ran rings around the picnic blanket, giggling as soft grass brushed at their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wendy!” Her father’s voice called out to her from across the yard. His long, cold face was as empty as ever. Sighing, she turned and headed for the door. He took her hand and led her inside, his expression worried and distant. She looked back over her shoulder at the yard as he reached from the doorknob. A single lily was tossed by the wind, the soft petals dancing in the breeze. But that was all there was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I know that in the short, none of the characters talk, but I wanted the emphasis on Abigail standing out. There’s always a charm to silent characters, but it would still make sense that Wendy and Jack talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>